Talk:Judge's Intervention
IMO quite weak since whoever you cast it on is probably going to die anyway after the enchant runs out, unlike divine intervention --GTPoompt 03:25, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Wonder what would happen if you cast both on the same guy. --Amokk 13:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, kinda useless to keep someone alive at 24 HP, especially under degen. --Kiiron 14:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I thought the point was to deal damage... not to keep an ally alive... hence, Smiting Prayers, not Protection Prayers. --Macros† (talk) 16:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::which makes it any less useless? --Kiiron 21:21, 25 September 2006 (CDT) If both Divine and this worked together, it could be interesting. Coordinate with a teammate to get intentionally down in the red, cast Divine and this. On the killing blow you get healing and massive damage. But it remains to be seen if these would both work; I suspect not actually, since the first one to trigger would "negate" the damage, making the other one not trigger. Ah well. Arshay Duskbrow 06:13, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Edge of Extinction --Mgrinshpon 07:52, 30 September 2006 (CDT) It probably depends on the way it's stacked, so it would be useful to use both, so that judges triggers first, then after that when they would take damage again(at the still low health) they would be healed. Or you could just use it as a faster random death nova. (I have a habit of casting Death Nova on almost dead allies, doesn't really give them much confidence in themselves :D) Though this could be a useful support skill for MM's who have minions taking damage and dieing constantly left and right. :) :That could work, if not for the 30 second cooldown. Al in all, yet another completely worthless skill for Smiters... *sigh* I honestly thought that ANet would add some decent smiting skills, but this is what happens when I get optimistic. Always blows up in my face. Gimmethegepgun 17:27, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Imagine this and Death Nova on a suicidal N/Mo, with an EoE spirit placed somewhere - 300 damage spike bomb, anyone? Tycn 04:22, 21 November 2006 (CST) Perhaps tossing this on a minion taking damage would be fun. Still..not really worth taking, among the other smite skills, with the long recharge. --Carmine 18:48, 16 December 2006 (CST) The wording of this skill makes it obvious that it works with DI but DI must be cast first, then JI prevents lethal damage and if they are struck for lethal damage again, DI will trigger. What about if used in conjunction with Protective Spirit? Would it trigger before P.S. or after P.S.? -- Lord Xivor 13:44, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :What do you mean by that? P.S. knocks dmg down to 10%, but this will still trigger upon fatal dmg. i dont see how prot spirit could in any way interact with this skill.--Idiot 19:06, 8 May 2007 (CDT) I think what he meant is let's say your ally has 100/500 health, intervention, and prot. spirit on him, and gets struck for 106 dmg. from Lightning Hammer, because intervention is cast before the spirit its efect should come before that of the prot. spirit so would intervention consider 106. dmg. from hammer fatal damage and thus triger its damage despite the fact that prot. would reduce that damage to 50?--Glass 13:10, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Tested it, and in the case of Protective Spirit, it counts the damage as fatal before factoring in PS, regardless of casting order. frenzy makes a great anti-frenzy skill... I was using a smiting monk in 1v1 and the warrior I was fighting frenzied when to kill me with Final Thrust, I hit this skill and he got killed in one shot! If it's recharge was a bit better or they combined it with Divine Intervention it would be decent. Damage type Holy? Armor ignoring? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:01, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :It is armor ignoring. Tried vs undead, did double damage (amazing when one of them hit me while frenzied - 760 damage!) Skill now specifies holy damage - updated to reflect.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.255.39.41 ( ) }. :I know you mean well, but the skill description here must match the one ingame, extra details go in the notes. :) Bigrat2 Talk 09:46, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Buff Holy Smokes. 8 sec recharge. --Lann 15:21, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Woah, reading this talk page I see the idea to put it on minions....every 8 seconds... O_o 15:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah. I'm thinking a smiter in a party with an MM would be able to do a good bit with this. If it triggers on the creature dying from Putrid Flesh or whatever, then this+Death Nova would be a ridiculous amount of damage to whatever creature gets hit by it. 64.203.204.21 15:19, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Make sure you bring Dwayna's Sorrow to spam on the minions as well, for teh healings. 14:25, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I Tested this skill today with Dark Pact, it did NOT trigger at all, i died from the health sacrifice and the dummy i tested it on took 40 damage from Dark Pact only, this skill does not trigger on health sacrifice... i took away the word sacrifice, haven't bothered testing the other things stated there. --Cursed Angel 15:17, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Tested it with a 55 build - even though Protective Spirit was cast first, and damage wasn't going to be lethal, it still triggered. Also, confirmed as holy damage - double vs undead. Also, with degen alone, it will trigger damage, it seems, but still let you die. :"still let you die" of course it lets you die. you have 1 health and are taking (essentially, from health degen) a minimum of 2 damage per second. Sure, it triggers when your health would go to 0, but you're still at one health, so you're going to die the next second anyway. That statement just seems obvious to me. Triggering on Degen I did not expect, Still letting you die I did.76.173.217.181 12:55, 9 November 2007 (UTC) How does this work with a 55 build? Cause any attack would be fatal to a 55 (most of the time). Does it trigger? Or does it really only trigger when the targets about to die? 84.84.179.39 15:03, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :NVM, I just read it :B 84.84.179.39 15:04, 20 January 2008 (UTC) on Base Defender?! ...I bet someone already tried it, though. (T/ ) 18:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Reviving an old discussion, yes, but thats only because i really really want to try it now. 16:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC)